


Powerless: The Musical

by yellowwolf56



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Adaptation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: This story is NOT mine. It is a musical version of a story by patentpending. The story description is exactly theirs. The characters, story, and world belong to them. The songs belong to their original composers.-"(Almost) Everyone in the world has powers. As for those who don’t, well, they’re such a small part of the population - only 0.04% - why would anyone care about them?Ever since he realized what people mean when they call him Powerless, Virgil Sanders has tried to fight back against the system that oppresses people like him, Patton, and Logan. When Patton’s bakery is targeted in a hate crime, he finally snaps. With the help of a mysterious sponsor, Virgil becomes a villain, ready to remake a broken society. The only thing standing in his way is the world’s most Powerful (and infuriatingly charming) superhero: The Prince, who is hiding the fact that his gilded life isn’t as perfect as it may seem."





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



Hello everyone! Welcome to this crazy project I've decided to undertake. These are just a few quick notes before the story starts.

 

1\. This does NOT belong to me. The story, characters, and world all belong to the amazing patentpending, who was kind enough to give me permission to make an adaptation. All the songs belong to their original singers and composers. These will be noted at the end of each chapter.

2\. This is an adaptation, so some things will be changed or altered. This is written with the intent of a stageplay, so character's inner thoughts have to be removed or edited to be expressed, and some things need to simplified under the assumption of time and/or resource constraints. I'm doing my best to write this as if it could be performed.

3\. This is not meant to be read on its own. There will be spoilers for those who haven't read the original story. I encourage you to go read that first.

4\. I plan on making a podfic version of this. Here is the link to the [audition form](https://forms.gle/7wgFxqGxcWAovc5p9).

Please enjoy this adaptation!


	2. Character and Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin. Last call for spoilers. People who haven't read the original beware. This list will be updated if/when needed.

_ **CHARACTER LIST** _

Virgil Sanders/The Savior

Roman Garcia/The Prince

Logan Abbott/U.N. Owen

Patton Morales

Missy Darnelle/Doctor Deceit

Kaimi Alvi

Katrina Santos/Calamity

Remy/Sandman

Emile Picani

Thomas

Joan

Arbor Price

Julia Abbott

Young Logan Abbott

Police Officer

Doctor Ayodele

Red-Eyed Man

 

 

_ **SONG LIST** _

1\. A Cautionary Tale - Kaimi and Patton

2\. Anybody Have A Map? - Kaimi and Patton

3\. Mama Who Bore Me - Virgil

4\. Corner of the Sky - Roman

5\. Off To Massachusetts - Logan, Patton, and Virgil

6\. The Bad Guy - Virgil

7\. Mama Who Bore Me(Reprise) - Ensemble

8\. Spark of Creation - Virgil

9\. What Is This Feeling? - Roman, Virgil, And Ensemble

10\. A Million Miles Away - Virgil and Roman

11\. You Can Do Better - Missy and Virgil

12\. Someone Gets Hurt - Virgil

13\. Evermore - Roman

14\. Made In America- Price and Ensemble

15\. No Good Deed - Virgil

16\. Proud Of Your Boy - Young Logan

17\. Dreams - Virgil, Logan, Patton, and Roman

18\. As Long As You're Mine - Virgil and Roman

19\. He Used To Be Mine - Roman

20\. World Burn - Missy

21\. The Bad Guy (Reprise) - Logan and Virgil

22\. The Pitiful Children - Missy and Ensemble

23\. She Lives In You - Kaimi and Logan

24\. Proud Of Your Boy - Logan

25\. One Step Ahead - Missy and Roman

26\. Anything - Whole Cast


	3. Act 1, Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kaimi, Patton, Logan, Virgil, Red-Eyed Man
> 
> Songs: A Cautionary Tale and Anybody Have A Map?

_(Music for "A Cautionary Tale" starts. Lights up on Kaimi.)_

 

 

**KAIMI**

IT'S A CAUTIONARY TALE

OF FEAR AND LUST AND PRIDE

BASED ON ACTUAL EVENT, WHERE PEOPLE DIED

 

_(Lights up on Patton.)_

 

**PATTON**

NO ONE DIED.

BUT HOW FAR WOULD YOU GO,

TO CHANGE WHAT YOU HAVE GOT?

WOULD YOU RESIST TEMPTATION?

 

**KAIMI**

NO YOU WOULD NOT.

JUST ADMIT IT

 

**KAIMI AND PATTON**

SOMETIMES EVIL'S WHAT YOU ARE,

EVIL'S EASIER THAN NICE

AND THOUGH IT CAN TAKE YOU FAR,

MAYBE THIS WILL MAKE YOU THINK TWICE.

THIS IS A CAUTIONARY TALE

ABOUT CORRUPTION AND BETRAYAL

 

**PATTON**

AND GETTING THROWN INTO JAIL.

 

**KAIMI**

YOU CAN'T BUY INTEGRITY AT THE MALL

IT'S NOT FOR SALE.

 

**PATTON**

Nice.

 

**KAIMI**

Thank you.

**KAIMI AND PATTON**

THIS IS OUR CAUTIONARY TALE.

 

**PATTON**

Our story begins in that bakery.

 

_(Patton points upstage. Lights up on Bake My Day. There is the word POWERLESS spray painted across the front. Virgil enters, head down and hands in his pockets. He collides with the Red-Eyed Man.)_

 

**RED-EYED MAN**

Watch it, freak.

 

_(Virgil ignores him. He stops dead when he sees the front of Bake My Day. Patton is attempting to wash the letters off, Logan standing nearby. Patton notices Virgil and beams at him.)_

 

**PATTON**

Hiya, Kiddo!

 

**LOGAN**

Greetings, Virgil.  I take it you’ve seen Patton’s unwelcome art exhibit.

 

**VIRGIL**

What happened? Did they hurt you?

 

**PATTON**

I’m fine, kiddo! This was just how the shop was when I got here this morning.

 

**VIRGIL**

Why didn’t you call me? I live right down the street!

 

  **PATTON**

Didn’t want you want to worry about your old pop-

 

**LOGAN**

Being the father figure of our psudo-family doesn’t automatically make you any sort of paternal authority, you know.

 

**PATTON**

Hush now. Hey, didn't you hear back about your NASA application today?

 

_(Virgil's hand goes to his pocket, and he barely hides a grimace.)_

 

**VIRGIL**

That doesn’t matter now. Who did this?

 

**LOGAN**

Someone with terrible handwriting and poor manners. Are they aware the socially acceptable term for those without powers is ‘unabled’?

 

 **PATTON**  

I think that was the point, Lo.

 

_(Logan looks pissed for a moment.)_

 

**LOGAN**

Oh.

 

_(Patton attempts to lighten the mood, ushering the other two inside. They all sit.)_

 

**PATTON**

Well, come on, then!  Virge has got to tell us what he heard!

 

**VIRGIL**

Oh, no, that’s not really what’s important right-

 

**PATTON**

Don’t be silly, kiddo!

 

**VIRGIL**

So…I got my letter today.

 

_(He passes it to a smiling Patton. Patton reads it in a goofy "official" accent...)_

 

**PATTON**

Dear Virgil Sanders, NASA  thanks you for your application to our engineering program.  Your credentials are incredibly impressive and your designs for a new atmospheric re-entry capsule were truly innovative.  However, we regret to inform you…

 

_(Patton's smile drops, as does the accent.)_

 

 

**CON'T**

...that you do not meet necessary credentials for a NASA engineer. Oh, kiddo.

 

**LOGAN**

But that’s preposterous! Virgil is the finest engineer I’ve ever meet! How on Earth could he not-

 

_(Logan stops himself with a realization. Virgil laughs bitterly.)_

 

**VIRGIL**

Why hire an engineer to solve a hypothetical problem when you can just hire someone to to fly models into space until one works?

 

_(Music for "Anybody Have A Map?" starts.)_

 

**PATTON**

That’s the way the world is for people like us, kiddo.  That’s not going to change anytime soon. One day, the world's gonna change and NASA will have to realize their mistake.

 

**VIRGIL**

 

_(Unconvinced)_

I guess.

 

**PATTON**

CAN WE TRY TO HAVE AN OPTOMISTIC OUTLOOK? HUH?

CAN WE BUCK UP JUST ENOGUH TO SEE,

THE WORLD WON'T FALL APART.

MAYBE THIS YEAR WE DECIDE,

WE'RE NOT GIVING UP BEFORE WE'VE TRIED.

THIS YEAR WE MAKE A NEW START.

Hey, why don't you try applying to that coffee shop down the road?

 

**VIRGIL**

Perfect.

 

**PATTON**

I'm proud of you already.

ANOTHER STELLAR CONVERSATION FOR THE SCRAP BOOK.

ANOTHER STUMBLE AS I'M REACHING FOR THE RIGHT THING TO SAY.

I'M KINDA COMING UP EMPTY,

CAN'T FIND MY WAY TO YOU...

ANYBODY HAVE A MAP?

ANYBODY MAYBE HAPPEN TO KNOW HOW THE HELL TO DO THIS?

I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN TELL, BUT THIS IS ME JUST PRETENDING TO KNOW.

SO WHERE'S THE MAP? I NEED A CLUE.

CAUSE THE SCARY TURTH IS,

I'M FLYING BLIND AND I'M MAKING THIS UP AS I GO.

 

_(Lights up on the other part of the stage, where a news office is. Kaimi and Joan as talking this appears to be an old argument.)_

 

**JOAN**

I'm sorry, Kaimi, the editor's rejected your story.

 

**KAIMI**

What? Why?

 

**JOAN**

They're trying to keep moral up. I know you understand. There's nothing I can do.

 

**KAIMI**

But it's the Truth!

ANOTHER MASTERFUL ATTEMPT ENDS WITH DISASTER.

POUR ANOTHER CUP OF COFFEE AND WATCH IT ALL CRASH AND BURN.

IT'S A PUZZLE,

IT'S A MAZE,

I TRY TO STEER THROUGH IT A MILLION WAYS,

BUT EACH DAY'S ANOTHER WRONG TURN.

 

**JOAN**

I really am sorry, Kaimi.

 

**KAIMI**

I know.

 

**PATTON**

DOES ANYBODY HAVE MAP?

 

**KAIMI**

ANYBODY HAVE A MAP? ANYBODY

 

**KAIMI AND PATTON**

MAYBE HAPPEN TO KNOW HOW THE HELL TO DO THIS?

I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN TELL, 

BUT THIS IS ME JUST PRETENDING TO KNOW.

 

**PATTON**

SO WHERE'S THE MAP?

 

**KAIMI**

I NEED A CLUE 

 

**KAIMI AND PATTON**

CAUSE THE SCARY TRUTH IS

 

**PATTON**

I'M FLYING BLIND

 

**KAIMI**

I'M FLYING BLIND

 

**PATTON**

I'M FLYING BLIND

 

**KAIMI**

I'M FLYING

 

**PATTON AND KAIMI**

I'M FLYING BLIND

AND I'M MAKING THIS UP AS I GO. 

AS I GO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cautionary Tale:  
> Originally Sung by Grey Henson and Barrett Wilbert Weed  
> Composed by Nell Benjamin and Jeff Richmond
> 
> Anybody Have a Map?:  
> Originally Sung by Jennifer Laura Thompson and Rachel Bay Jones  
> Composed by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul


	4. Act 1, Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Virgil, U.N. Owen, Kaimi  
> Song: Mama Who Bore Me

_(Lights up on Virgil's apartment. He's sitting, watching TV. Kaimi is narrating, as voice over.)_

 

**KAIMI**

Today is the fourth year since the Prince's defeat of the evil Doctor Deceit. Celebrations for our local hero have been taking place all over the city. Citizens are reminded to keep safe, especially since Doctor Deceit is still at large-

 

_(Music for Mama Who Bore Me starts. Virgil angrily jabs at the remote, turning the TV off. He sighs and picks up a stack of papers- bills. As he speaks, he flips through them.)_

 

**VIRGIL**

Overdue, overdue, overdue... (beat)

MAMA WHO BORE ME, MAMA WHO GAVE ME

NO WAY TO HANDLE THINGS

WHO MADE ME SO SAD

MAMA THE WEEPING, MAMA THE ANGELS

NO SLEEP IN HEAVEN, OR BETHLEHEM

SOME PRAY THAT ONE DAY

CHRIST WILL COME A CALLIN'

SOME LIGHT A CANDLE, AND HOPE THAT IT GLOWS

AND SOME JUST LIE THERE CRYING

FOR HIM TO COME AND FIND THEM

BUT WHEN HE COMES, THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO GO

MAMA WHO BORE ME, MAMA WHO GAVE ME

NO WAY TO HANDLE THINGS

WHO MADE ME SO BAD

MAMA THE WEEPING, MAMA THE ANGELS

NO SLEEP IN HEAVEN

OR BETHLEHEM

 

_(He sighs in frustration, then jumps when his phone rings. He answers, confused.)_

 

**VIRGIL**

Hello?

 

_(U.N. Owen responds in a super distorted, offstage voice.)_

 

**U.N. OWEN**

Is this Virgil Sanders?

 

**VIRGIL**

Yes. And who is this?

 

**U.N. OWEN**

Someone who has been watching you for quite some time now.

 

**VIRGIL**

Wow, that’s creepy.

 

**U.N. OWEN**

I’m pleased to say you and I share a unique point of view.  As such, I have an… interesting proposition to make.  I do hope you will hear me out.

 

**VIRGIL**

Yeah, I think you have the wrong number.

 

**U.N. OWEN**

You know as well as I do that many intrinsic parts of our society are immoral, and, frankly unfair.  The Abled constantly degrade, disclude, and discount the Unabled as weakinglings they have a moral obligation to save from whatever terror of the week, but never actually take the time to solve any real issues for.  I am calling because I am in a position to make all of this change.

 

**VIRGIL**

No one can make this change.

 

**U.N. OWEN**

No _one_ , yes. Virgil, you’re absolutely right.  But, with you, I _won’t_ be doing this alone.

 

**VIRGIL**

What are you saying? (beat) What are you _saying_?

 

**U.N. OWEN**

That you, my dear Virgil, should join me.  Become an enemy of this broken society.  Be a villain.

 

**VIRGIL**

I don’t have powers. I’m useless!

 

**U.N. OWEN**

That is a lie. You are a talented engineer. You can build anything. I know you’re skilled. I know you’re intelligent. I know that you hate this world as much as I do.

 

**VIRGIL**

This is insane.

 

**U.N. OWEN**

Don’t let this chance go to waste! If you don’t change the world, who will? (beat) Also, I’ll cover your apartment bill. And provide a reasonable salary, of course.

 

**VIRGIL**

What do you need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Who Bore Me  
> Originally Sung by Lea Michele  
> Composed by Duncan Sheik


End file.
